Memories
by xKyokoMatsumoto
Summary: While Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len were sitting on a tree together, Len falls backwards and he's knocked out unconscious. After he wakes up in the nurses office, Rin finds out he has amnesia. Will Len ever get his memory back? How does Rin handle all of this? Rin x Len!


**Title:** Memories  
**Rating:** T  
**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
**Characters:** Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kasane Teto, Hatsune Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, and Utatane Piko  
**Pairings:** Rin x Len  
**Summary:** _While Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len were sitting on a tree together, Len falls backwards and he's knocked out unconscious. After he wakes up in the nurses office, Rin finds out he has amnesia. Will Len ever get his memory back? How does Rin handle all of this? Rin x Len!_

* * *

_"Together in all these memories, I see your smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I will love you until the end of time."_

It was 12:30 in the afternoon. School was still going on, and it was lunch time. Since it was such a nice day, Rin and Len decided to eat their lunches outside. They ate in the same spot where Len had confessed to Rin that he loved her, and then they had started going out. It was their favorite place in the whole school, even if it was outside. Len's confessions was one of her favorite memories, a memory she would never forget.

When Rin and Len got outside, they ran over to that special spot, which was next to a big cherry blossoms tree. Rin loved cherry blossoms, which is why Len had planned on asking Rin out by the big tree. Rin thought it was sweet that he did that, which is one of the reasons why she loved him so much.

Rin looked up at the tree, her eyes closed and a smile visible on her face. She let the wind take her to a whole new word, a peaceful world. She loved nature very much, and she was very happy that it was such a nice, calm day and she was able to spend it with the love of her life.

Len walked up behind her and hugged her, looking up at the tree as well. Rin turned her head to look at Len and she smiled.

"Isn't this tree so beautiful?" Rin asked, leaning her head back on Len's shoulder.

"Yes." Len smiled. "We could probably get a good view of the school if we sit on the branches, lets go!"

He let go of Rin and grabbed her small hand, walking closer to the tree. First, Len climbed the tree and made it to the branch. Then Rin was next to climb the tree, but since she couldn't get a good grip on it, for she was so much smaller than Len, Len had helped her get on the branch. They sat next to each other, Rin leaning her head on Len's shoulder as a pillow. Together, they watched the beautiful scene before them.

It was so peaceful. Birds were flying in the sky, chirping delightful sounds. The wind was sweeping up leaves that were on the ground, and the leaves had begun to dance in the air, using the wind as guidance. The clouds swam in the sky, all of them moving in one direction at the same time. There were also many animals on the ground. Squirrels were collecting acorns and bunnies were just hopping along freely. It really was a beautiful scene, so calm.

"It's amazing." Rin whispered, holding Len's hand.

"It sure is." Len agreed, squeezing Rin's hand softly.

Interrupting their time together, the school bell had rung. Rin sighed sadly, she didn't want this to ever end. She just wanted to sit with her love and watch the beauty of nature. However, she knew they'd get in trouble if they were late to their classes, so they had to end it. Although, they'd be sure to see each other again after school.

"Well, we should probably get going now." Len said. He didn't want to leave as much as Rin, but they had no choice.

As soon as he went to move, he had lost his balance and fell backwards off the tree and landed on his back. Since the tree was so big and tall, it wasn't just a small fall.

"LEN!" Rin cried worriedly. She carefully tried to get off the tree, but she had fallen as well. She landed on her feet, but lost her balance and her knees hit the ground, but she didn't get hurt as much as Len. He fell completely off the tree without any warning, and Rin was worried that he could've gotten a concussion or damaged his back or something. "Len, speak to me, are you alright?!" She hoped for an answer, but Len wasn't moving at all.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP!" Rin screamed from the top of her lungs. She would've went inside the school to get help, but she didn't want to leave Len by himself unconscious. Luckily, someone had heard her and ran off to get the nurse. Rin looked back down at her love, fearing that she might lose him for good. "Len, please don't leave me... I-I love you..." She whimpered, hugging him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

An hour had passed, and Len still hadn't regained consciousness. Rin was with him in the nurse's office, waiting for him to wake up. The nurse had told her that if he didn't wake up when school was over, she was going to call an ambulance so Len would be taken to the hospital. Rin understood, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go in the ambulance with him. She knew that you had to be 18 or older to go in the ambulance, and she was only 16. She hoped that Len woke up soon so that he wouldn't have to go to the hospital. Plus, if he did wake up soon, then it wouldn't be anything too serious. Well, she hoped that it wouldn't be too serious.

Luckily, Len woke up before school ended. He groaned as he put a hand on his head, sitting up. Rin jumped up and immediately hugged him.

"Len, are you alright?!" She asked. "I was so worried about you!"

"Wh-What? Wh-Who are you..?" Len asked.

Rin's eyes widened. She pulled away from the hug and looked into Len's eyes, which appeared to be different. They looked so sad, so empty. Rin knew very well that these weren't the same eyes that Len usually had. Something was different about him, something was wrong.

"I-I'm Rin..remember? Rin Kagamine..your girlfriend..." Rin explained sadly. "Don't you remember me...?"

Len sadly shook his head no. Rin backed away from him, tears daring to escape her eyes. She had to hold them back though, she had to be strong.

The nurse walked over to the two of them, already figuring out what had happened to Len.

"Nurse, what's wrong with him...? Why doesn't he remember me...?" Rin asked sadly. "We've been through so much..."

"It appears that he has amnesia. He must have hit his head so hard from the fall that he lost all of his memories. I'm not sure when he'll get his memories back, it could take days, weeks, months, for all I know he could never get his memories back." The nurse explained.

"Never?!" Rin cried. "Isn't any way that I could help him get his memory back?!"

"Well, you could try and show him things that could help him get his memory back, but I can't say for sure that he'll get his memories back right away. It could take a while before he goes back to the way he used to be." The nurse said sadly.

"O-Okay..." Rin stuttered, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You may go back to class now." The nurse said.

"I-I can't go back to class knowing that Len is here like this...K-Knowing that he doesn't remember me..." Rin whimpered, putting her hands to her chest.

"I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. You have to go back to class." The nurse ordered. "If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to call security."

"F-Fine, I'll go..." Rin whimpered. Her tears had escaped her eyes, and she dashed out of the nurse's office.

Even though she was told to go back to class, she decided to just leave the school all together. She knew that she was going to get in trouble for skipping school, but she couldn't go knowing that her boyfriend had forgotten all about her. He forgot about all of the times they had together. All the happy times, all the sad times, all the wonderful times, all the hard times. He had forgotten everything about her, and that crushed her.

As soon as Rin got home, she ran straight to her room and laid on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her father wasn't home, for he was still at work, so she wouldn't have to deal with him now. She knew she'd have to deal with him later, but right now she just wanted to be alone. No, she didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be with Len, her boyfriend, the love of her life. Len didn't know who she was though, and that's why she was so upset. She was glad that he was still alive, but now he didn't know who she was. Who knows what could happen with Len losing his memories. Maybe he'll fall for someone else instead of her, and she'll be forced to deal with it. Len could change into a whole different person, someone Rin wouldn't like. She thought more and more of the things that could possibly happen to him, and the more and more her tears increased.

"H-How could this happen..?!" Rin screamed, tears streaming down her face with no sign of ending.

A few more hours had passed, and Rin had finally stopped crying. She was still miserable without Len by her side though. He was always by her side, cheering her up whenever she was upset about something. Now, he was the reason why she was upset, and he couldn't help her out because he had no idea who she was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Rin popped her head up, her bow sticking up like bunny ears.

"Maybe it's Len, maybe he got his memories back!" She thought to herself.

She quickly jumped off her bed and opened the door to her room. Then she ran down the hall and up to the front door. She opened the door, hoping it really was Len.

However, she was wrong.

Instead of it being Len, her close friends Luka Megurine, Teto Kasane, Miku Hatsune, Mikuo Hatsune, and Piko Utatane were at the door. Her bow deflated and her frown returned.

"Rin, are you still upset about Len losing his memories?" Luka asked sadly.

"H-How did you know he lost his memories? And how did you know I was upset?" Rin stuttered, wiping her eyes.

"It's all over school that Len lost his memories. Someone overheard the principal talking to Len and it spread around the school instantly. And you're so attached to Len, it was obvious that you'd be upset about it." Teto explained.

"I-I just want Len back!" Rin cried, hugging Luka tightly as her tears resumed.

Luka hugged her tightly, while everyone else joined in as well. They were all close friends, so when one of them was hurt, the others were effected by it as well. Rin was miserable without Len, so everyone else was hurt by it as well. They never saw her so upset like this, besides when she found out her mother had died from a car accident. Rin stopped eating for weeks when she heard about it, which is why she's so small for a 16 year old. When she met Len, she was able to move on. She started eating again, and she was so happy, happier than her friends had ever seen her. Now that Len lost his memories and forgot who she was, she was crushed. She didn't know if her wounds would heal, but all she knew was that she wanted Len back.

A few minutes later, her father, Roy, had come home from work. The 6 of them heard the car pull in the driveway, and they all let go of each other. When Roy walked up to them, he saw Rin crying and ran over to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?!" He asked, putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

"L-Len...H-He lost his memories...A-And he doesn't remember me..." Rin explained sadly, continuing to cry.

Roy sighed, letting go of Rin carefully. "I knew that boy was trouble from the start..." He mumbled.

"It's not his fault, father!" Rin cried. "We were sitting on a tree, and then he accidentally fell! It's not like he fell on purpose so he would forget about me! He loves me!"

"He _loved_ you." Roy corrected her.

"He still does love me!"

"If he does love you, then why did he forget about you."

"Because he got amnesia from the fall!"

"How do you know it's not an act?"

"Because I trust Len, just like Len trusts me! When I looked into his eyes, they were empty and sad. They weren't his eyes! He lost his memories, he really did, and it's not just an act because he truly does love me!"

Rin ran into the house before Roy could respond, she didn't want to hear him badmouthing Len while Len was still suffering from amnesia. She knew he didn't like Len from the start, but she never thought she would say all of this about him while was in the condition he's in now. Luka, Teto, Miku, Mikuo, and Piko ran in the house after her to make sure she was alright, while Roy just slowly walked into the house and to his own room.

Rin was the first to enter her room with the others following her behind. She sat on her bed and hugged her pillow as she cried. It was bad enough that Len had forgotten about her, but now her dad was saying bad stuff about Len. It was all just too much for her to handle.

"Wh-Why did this have to happen..." Rin whimpered, looking down to her feet.

"Rin, it'll be alright..." Miku sat down next to Rin and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure Len will get his memories back soon." Mikuo said. "Len's strong, I don't think a fall from a tree would do so much damage to make him completely forget about everything."

"It'll take some time obviously, but I'm sure Len will remember everything soon enough. Plus if you show him things that you think will help him remember things, maybe he'll get his memory back quicker.

Rin wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you guys for helping me out." She said.

"No problem, we'll always be here to help you out because we love you." Luka said, hugging Rin once more.

Rin hugged her back, and everyone else joined in the hug as well.

_"I just have to stay strong, I'm sure Len will get his memories back soon... I just have to see him again and help him get his memories back myself..."_ Rin thought to herself.

She was determined to help Len get his memories back, and she would make sure he got his memories back, no matter what it took.

The next day was a Saturday, so there was no school. Rin was glad about this because then she could go to his house and help him remember things easier instead of waiting after school.

Rin woke up at a decent time, and when she was ready, she hurried over to Len's house. She wanted to make sure Len got his memories back, and she wanted to help him out as soon as she could. She would do whatever it took to help him get his memories back.

When Rin arrived at his house, she politely knocked on the door. She patiently waited for someone to answer, which wasn't that long. The one to answer the door was Len's mother, Layla.

"Oh, Rin! It's you!" Layla smiled, but then her smile faded. "I take it you're looking for Len..."

"Yeah, is he home?" Rin asked. She was praying that she said yes, but unfortunately, she was wrong.

"I'm afraid not... It turns out his condition has gotten worse, and now he's at the hospital. He came home from school yesterday at the right time, and when I found out about the amnesia I was devastated. Then it got worse and now he's in the hospital. I was with him all night, but at midnight I had to go home to take care of Lyra since I couldn't leave her home all by herself." Layla explained sadly. Tears had started escaping her eyes, even though she tried so hard to hold them back.

"O-Oh my god...I have to go see him!" Rin cried, running down the driveway as fast as she could.

"Rin, wait! You can't!" Layla called out to Rin, but she was already down the block.

Rin continued to run as fast as she could all the way to the hospital. The hospital wasn't exactly right around the corner from her house, in fact, it was almost a 20 minute drive by car just to get there. Rin didn't let that stop her though.

As she continued running as fast as she could to the hospital, she started thinking about the memories of her and Len. She remembered how their relationship had started, when Len had confessed to her...

{Flashback}

_It was a nice and calm day. There was no wind, and it was very peaceful. The sun was high in the sky and it's rays lit up the city brightly. Everything was just so wonderful._

Rin was waiting by her favorite cherry blossom tree. She had gotten a note from an anonymous person to meet her there after school, and so she was waiting. She was lost in nature's beauty as she waited.

"Ah! I didn't think you'd actually show up." A voice said from behind. Rin turned around and met eyes with a boy she knew from class, and she knew his name was Len.

"Len? Are you the one that wrote me this note?" Rin asked, holding up the folded up piece of paper.

"Yeah, that was me." Len said, blushing as he turned the other way. "Like I said, I didn't think you'd show up..."

"Really? Well what's up?" Rin asked innocently, putting her hands that held the note behind her back.

"U-Umm...you see..." Len stuttered nervously, trying to build up courage to ask her the big question that he had been dying to ask her. "I-I...w-well...W-Would you like to go out with me?"

"H-Huh?" Rin blushed crimson red, and her face could've been easily mistake for a tomato.

"I-I'm sorry, I should've never asked, I should just go." Len turned the other way and he was about to walk away, when Rin quickly grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" Rin said. "I-I'll go out with you!" She blushed an even darker shade of red.

"Y-You will?" Len asked. He knew Rin was one that wouldn't lie, but he just wanted to be sure.

Rin smiled and leaned up to peck him on the lips. Then she pulled back and giggled.

"Does that answer your question?" Rin laughed.

Len smiled and pulled her closer, leaning down to give her another kiss. This time, it was more passionate. Len wrapped his arms around her waist while Rin wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled back and panted. Then, they looked into each others eyes and laughed.

"Rin, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Len."

{End of Flashback}

Even though her feet felt like they were bleeding and she had to keep panting to get there, she didn't stop. She had to get to the hospital to see how Len was doing. She already lost someone so close to her, she didn't want to lose anyone else that was close to her. If she lost Len, she wouldn't be able to go on anymore.

She had to get to the hospital and save Len...

When she arrived at the hospital, she was so out of breath and her legs were throbbing. Her face was red from crying and she was also exhausted since she had never run so much so fast in her entire life. If it was for Len, she would do _anything_.

One of the nurses came running up to her. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?!" She exclaimed.

"Y-Yes...I'm fine..." Rin panted. "I-Is...Is Len Ka...L-Len Kagamine...h-here...?"

"Come with me, I'll check." The nurse said. She held Rin's hand to help her keep her balance as she walked over to the desk to look at the patients that were checked in. "Ah yes, Len is checked in, but I'm afraid you can't see him."

"Wh...Wh-Why...n-n...not...?" Rin asked.

"The doctors are running tests on him and I was told not to let anyone see him." The nurse explained sadly.

Before Rin could finish what she was saying, she had passed out and fallen to the floor. She had used too much energy at once by rushing to the hospital, and her body couldn't take it or regain all of it's energy back in such a short period of time.

An hour later, Rin finally woke up. She looked around to figure out where she was, and she realized she was in a hospital bed. She went to sit up, but she immediately felt a sharp pain and had to lay back down.

"Rin!"

She heard a familiar voice call her name, and looked to her left to find the one person she had been dying to see.

It was...

"LEN!" Rin cried, her voice hoarse and broken. She weakly lifted her arms up to welcome Len in a hug.

Len smiled sadly wrapped her arms around Rin tightly, both of them had tears in their eyes.

"Wh-When..did you get your memories back?" Rin asked weakly.

"I got them back when I woke up. The doctors asked me if I knew who I was, and I told them that I remembered everything. Then one of the nurses came in the room saying you were looking for me, but you had passed out from exhaustion." Len explained. "D-Did you run all the way here?"

"Y-Yes." Rin nodded her head slowly. "I-I had to...I-I had to see you...I-I wouldn't be able to handle not seeing you today...A-And I wanted to help you get your memories back... B-But now you already have your memories back, and I'm so glad..." She smiled as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Len pulled back from the hug and leaned in to kiss Rin. Rin accepted it and kissed Len back, wrapping her arms around Len's neck loosely. She barely had any energy to do anything, so she let Len take lead. It was a warm, passionate kiss. When they pulled back, they both panted softly from it.

"L-Len...I missed you so much..." Rin whimpered, hugging Len softly since she had no energy to hug him tightly.

"I know, and I'm so sorry...You must have felt so alone..." Len whispered, hugging Rin back tightly.

"It's alright...Everything is alright now that you are with me again." Rin smiled. "You'll never leave me again, right? You'll never lose your memories?"

"I'll _never_ leave you or lose my precious memories _ever_ again. You're too important to me to let go of, and I could never handle losing my memories, especially my memories of you."

"Thank you."

Together, the two continued to embrace each other, never letting go. They never wanted to let go, they always wanted to hold each other close. They wanted to hold each other, along with the memories they've shared, close to their hearts forever.

* * *

_**Yay for a happy ending! This was sad to write, but at least it has a happy ending~ Not really else much to say about this one, but I hope you guys liked it~! :3**_


End file.
